Waiting
by Phylindan
Summary: It's YeWook. Fluffy. Drabble. RnR please.


Warn: Ryeowook/Yesung/Romance/Humor/MalexMale/Drabble

.

.

.

.

Malam minggu. Pemuda kurus berkacamata bingkai loreng itu terus mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan khusus yang berada di lantai dua _cafe_nya yang bertajuk _Mouse Rabbit_ itu.

Ia terus bergumam pada smartphone yang berada dalam genggamannya. Menatap gelisah dan penuh amarah pada benda persegi panjang hitam tak berdosa itu. Pasalnya, ia telah berpuluh-puluh kali mencoba melakukan dial bahkan mengirimi _messenger_ ke satu orang. Yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Astaga, jelas sekali nada sambung _'The Boys' _yang terus-menerus menyapa telinga Yesung tanpa diangkat oleh pemiliknya. _Messenger_ yang dikiriminya pun hanya berupa segaris ceklis. Segaris!

Kalau sudah begini, Yesung tak akan bisa duduk diam begitu saja. Bercangkir-cangkir air putih pun telah diteguknya—sebenarnya Yesung meminta adiknya untuk membawakan kopi, bukan air putih. Tetapi tetap diteguk habis oleh Yesung—sampai bosan.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar ia tak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya malam ini, besok dapat dilakukannya kembali. Tetapi yang menjadi masalah adalah, kekasihnya, Kim Ryeowook yang mungil itu sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Yesung akan mengunjunginya malam ini pukul 7. Nah, sekarang saja sudah pukul 8. Dihubungi pun tak ada jawaban. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yesung panik. Bagaimana kalau dia diculik? Ponselnya tersangkut? Atau bersama pria lain? Oh Yesung tak berani membayangkan yang lebih jauh.

"Kim Ryeowook... Kamu dimana sih?"

.

.

"Yeaaaah~~ Huuu~" Ryeowook berteriak senang dengan melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela _van_ yang dinaikinya. Ia bersama Henry dan juga beberapa _staff_ SM yang lain sedang berkeliling di kebun binatang. Oh, mereka hanya kebetulan lewat dan kemudian mampir. Dan siapa sangka _Safari Night_ akan lebih menyenangkan.

"Henry lihat! Kyaaa~ Pandaaa~"

"Woah! Beruang madu~"

"Oh oh oh! Lihat Henry! Itu jera—"

Henry menarik paksa Ryeowook untuk duduk tenang didalam _van_ ketika _hyung_-nya itu semakin heboh. "_Hyung_, aku sudah bosan berkeliling. Kita pulang saja, ya. Oh, ponselmu terus-terusan bergetar. Itu sangat mengganggu." Protesnya kemudian menyuruh sang supir untuk segera keluar dari kebun binatang tersebut. Ryeowook langsung berteriak protes dengan tenornya, membuat Henry dan beberapa orang didalam mobil itu menutup kedua telinga mereka, "Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Henry cepat bantu ambilkan _selca_-ku terlebih dulu dengan jerapah sebelum pulang!" Titah Ryeowook kemudian merogoh tas di sampingnya untuk mengambil ponsel dan menyodorkannya pada Henry. Henry hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah dan menerima ponsel tersebut. Ryeowook segera keluar dari _van_ dan mulai berpose dengan seekor jerapah yang berdiri menjulang beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

"Katakan kimchi?"

"Kimchi~~~"

Jpret! Jpret!

Henry menyerahkan ponsel ditangannya pada Ryeowook dan langsung masuk kembali ke _van_ untuk segera pulang ke dorm. "Ayo _hyung_."

"Ne."

Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar. Ryeowook memandangnya sejenak dan sedetik kemudian dengan semangat ia menerima panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Yeob—"

"KIM RYEOWOOK?!"

Ryeowook menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, Henry yang berada di sebelahnya bahkan mendengar jelas teriakan yang berasal dari ponsel Ryeowook.

"Astaga _hyung_, kau mengagetkanku?!" Balas Ryeowook kembali berteriak. Henry dengan terburu-buru segera memasang _headphone_-nya, menghindari pembicaraan Ryeowook bersama kekasihnya yang selalu diiringi nada-nada dengan beat tinggi.

"Kau yang mengagetkanku. Kenapa panggilanku tak diangkat, hm?" Kembali ke Yesung. Kini ia bisa duduk dengan tenang diatas sofa hitamnya hanya karena panggilannya bisa tersambung oleh Ryeowook, untungnya.

"Maaf _hyung_..."

Yesung menghela napas sebentar, "Kau melupakan janji kita malam ini."

"Jan...ji?"

"Iya, kau yang me—"

"Astaga aku benar-benar minta maaf _hyung_!" Terdengar napas Ryeowook. Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mungkin Ryeowook sedang melihat jam. "Aku terlambat sekali!"

"Sssh... Tenanglah. Memang sedang apa tadi, hm?" Yesung tersenyum menenangkan, walau tak dapat dilihat Ryeowook.

"Um... Tadi?"

"Iya, tadi sedang apa?" Tanya Yesung dengan tenang.

"Mengambil selca dengan seseorang yang tinggi dan... Menawan?" Ryeowook terkikik pelan menyebut kata menawan dalam kalimatnya.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menjemputmu!" Mendadak Yesung kembali panik dan ketenangan sesaatnya menguap kembali mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, ia begitu sensitif dengan kata-kata tinggi. Oh ayolah, Yesung tidak sependek itu kok. Dan lagi apa-apaan itu selca bareng seseorang yang tinggi dan menawan? Siapa? Siapa?!

"Eeh?! Kan aku berjanji akan menemui _hyung_ di _cafe_, jadi—"

"Kubilang akan kujemput sekarang." Mulai lah sifat Yesung yang seenak kepalanya memutuskan sesuatu.

Ryeowook menghela napas sejenak dan berpikir, "Ah baiklah... Jemput aku di gedung SM saja ya, _hyung_?"

"Kenapa harus disana? Kau tidak ingin aku melihatnya?!" Nada tinggi kembali terpatri dalam kata-kata yang Yesung lontarkan. Seperti tiba-tiba terbakar sesuatu.

"Tapi _hyung_, aku baru saja pulang..."

"Pulang?"

"Iya." Yesung seolah melihat Ryeowook sedang mengangguk polos padanya.

"Kau... Habis darimana sebenarnya?" Tanya Yesung penuh selidik.

"Em..."

"Darimana?"

"_Hyung_ jangan marah ketika aku mengatakannya." Terdengar nada ragu dan takut dalam ucapan Ryeowook.

"Semoga. Darimana? Cepat katakan." Ucap Yesung tak sabaran.

"Janji?"

"Astaga Kim Ryeowook. Iya aku janji!" Yesung mulai memijat pelipis kanannya dengan pelan.

"Aku bersama Henry pergi ke kebun binatang!"

"Kebun... Binatang?" Yesung mulai mengerti apa yang membuat kekasihnya terlambat malam ini. Ia merasa kedua kakinya melemas dan beringsut kembali di atas sofa.

"Iya! Rasanya lebih menyenangkan di malam hari, _hyung_! Kau harus mencobanya!" Ryeowook terdengar begitu antusias.

"Tunggu, kau berfoto dengan seseorang yang tinggi dan menawan?"

"Tentu saja!" Ryeowook terkikik pelan. "Siapa lagi yang tinggi dan menawan kalau bukan jerapah?" Dan kini Ryeowook tertawa mengingat selca-nya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia berniat penuh akan menunjukkannya pada Yesung ketika bertemu nanti.

"Loh.. _Hyung_? Kenapa ada suara cakaran yang nyilu? Kau akan menjemputku kan, _hyung_?"

.

.

.

.

.

YeWook love~

.

.

.

.

**A/N : ****sepenggal curcol, kangen sama YeWook astagaaa~ **

**hehehe, review, please? **


End file.
